


Apollo's Past Jawn

by pissbaby (conbaby)



Series: philly jawns [1]
Category: Decay Chain
Genre: Angst, decay chain is real, he was blood but she was crip, hummingpollo, not enough syringe emoji, pplease help, very sad, will make u cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-12 23:11:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21484396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conbaby/pseuds/pissbaby
Summary: It was never meant to work out anyways.
Relationships: Apollo Maxwell/Hummingbird | Rahkeid Itou
Series: philly jawns [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737469
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Apollo's Past Jawn

It is Slime Sunday, Apollo has been waiting for this day. He had never participated before, a few WCWs and MCMs here and there but those were once every leap year.   
  
Going onto Instagram he opens his create new story option and opens a picture of Hummingbird, without any second thought, he captions the story with "since eryerone doing it, dis my sturdy jawn🖤💉 yuu the best" , tagging HB in the process.  
  
Because he is bad boy jock, within seconds, people have already viewed the story, one person replies to it with 'ctfu'.  
He pays no mind though, only liking the message. That person was not who Apollo was waiting for to reply.   
  
Another some minutes pass, and Apollo is scrolling through his feed, when he sees a notification that Hummingbird had replied to his story.  
  
"what the fuck is this, yb" The message reads.  
"😂😂" Apollo simply responds with, not wanting to come off too strong.  
  
A conversation is starting now, Apollo realizes, when Hummingbird continues to type. "you're drawlin' i'm not wit it . you never post this shit."  
  
His heartbeat fastens. He cares! Huzzah!  
"nah man your jus thinking too much into it."  
  
The message is immediately read, typing bubbles pop up again.  
"ard, whatever yu say."  
A pause.  
And then a "💙" is sent.   
  
Apollo's heart drops. He didn't know it would end this way.  
Typing up his message, he wishes he didn't have to send it, but it had to be done.  
  
"❤️" is sent.  
Then it is read.   
Then he finds he can no longer send messages to HB.  
  
This is what true heartbreak is.

**Author's Note:**

> im gonna fukigng cry


End file.
